1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated body having an yttria-alumina composite oxide film, an yttria-alumina composite oxide film, a corrosion-resistant member, a corrosion-resistant film, and a method of fabricating an yttria-alumina composite oxide film.
2. Related Art Statement
In a semiconductor manufacturing system in which a super-clean state is necessary, as a deposition gas, an etching gas and a cleaning gas, halogen-based corrosive gases such as chlorine-based gases and fluorine-based gases are used. For instance, in a semiconductor manufacturing system such as thermal CVD system, after the deposition, semiconductor cleaning gases made of halogen-based corrosive gases such as ClF3, NF3, CF4, HF and HCl are used. Furthermore, in a step of the deposition, halogen-based corrosive gases such as WF6, SiH2Cl2 and so on are used as gases for use in film deposition.